In industrial countries, pollution of the environment is growing proportionally to the rise of production.
To recover some contaminating ingredients from liquids and gases (hereinafter fluids), depending on their properties and those of the fluid media to be purified, use is made of apparatuses with different constructions and operation principles. In most cases, no needed purification degree can be achieved in one apparatus, and one has to purify fluid media in two or more apparatuses placed downstream. Nevertheless, the gas purifying means recover only a part of atmosphere contaminating substances contained in the gases removed from technological units with a gas purification system.
I was established that the whole world yearly rejects into atmosphere more than 200 million tons of carbonic oxide, more than 50 million tons of various hydrocarbons, about 148 million tons of sulfur dioxide, 53 million tons of nitric oxides and other harmful substances (M. Ya. Yudashkin, “Dust collecting and purification of gases in ferrous metallurgy”, Moscow, “Metallurgia”, 1984, 320 p.).
Similar situation characterizes industrial and domestic sewage.
A trap separator comprising a separation conduit composed of two counter bends is known. The first bend is provided with a regulated aperture through which a coarse fraction is separated under the effect of centrifugal forces to be returned for grinding. In the second bend, additional purification of the gas flow is carried out, the fractions being additionally separated by sizing (specification of USSR author's certificate No. 1369764, Cl. B01D 45/12, published on Jan. 30, 1988).
However, said trap separator is characterized by a very narrow range of solid fractions that it traps from a gas flow, which highly reduces the gas purification degree.
As the closest prior art to the claimed invention is a spiral separator comprising a housing, a spiral separation conduit, the wall outer surface of which presents longitudinal ribs, and a porous screen under the form of tubes in a porous material is arranged between the last (specification of USSR author's certificate No. 1264963, Cl. B01D 45/12, published on Oct. 23, 1986).
The known spiral separator is designed mainly to separate liquids from a gaseous flow.
When the flow to be separated moves in the separation conduit of this known separator, the liquid separated under the effect of centrifugal forces falls onto the walls of tubes, penetrates both into the last and onto the outer surface facing the separation conduit wall and is removed from the separation area via the outer and inner surfaces, as well as via the capillaries of the tube porous material. The longitudinal tubes provide for uniform distribution of the flow in the separation conduit section and for smoothing out cross-sectional fluctuations.
The main drawback of said spiral separator is the narrow range of contaminants removed from the gaseous flow, in the considered case it is only liquid, said range being limited by the size of the porous material capillaries.